Fire and ice
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Genesis falls for a mysterious, blonde woman who resembles his dear godess. but she's nowhere near the godess, and Genesis will find it hard to figure out how to handle fire and ice.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and ice  
chapter 1

Morning came and Genesis was sound asleep. He shivered under his blanket and shook his cold feet. The cold air eventually forced him to wake up. The auburn haired man opened his left eye and glanced out the window, small snowflakes danced outside of his window… wait, snow?! He jolted up and blinked, once, twice. "This isn't a dream.. is it?" he wondered out loud and let out a sigh of agony. It was so cold, he could see his own breath as he breathed. The air was so cold it dried his throat. He kept staring out the window at the heavy blizzard for a while, then he threw himself back on his bed. Genesis wrapped the blanket around his body and hoped that he would feel warm again. He opened his left hand and saw a small flame dancing around in his left hand. A small smile spread across his face, he had the power to control fire so why was he still in his bed freezing? The small flame faded, and he concluded that he was too cold to play with magic at the moment.

Even the wooden floor felt ice cold, he dropped the blanket and walked across his room. His eyes watered a bit, and his nose felt stuffed. He was not familiar with this kind of climate, his window was now covered in frost and he could no longer glance outside. The auburn haired man decided that he wanted something warm to drink, something that contained apples and cinnamon. He made his way down to the kitchen. The only thing they mentioned on the news was the blizzard, he grew tired and turned the tv off. He sipped from his hot apple and cinnamon drink. The fluid tingled his tongue and made him feel a lot warmer. The man closed his eyes, this reminded him of his childhood. His parents would make him this drink every time he felt sick. The drink was bewitchingly warm and fearfully fruity, and it was also his favorite drink. Genesis finished his drink and walked towards the door, opened it and was met by the coldest wind he had ever felt.

He left his house and stood out in the crisp winter snow. His fingertips touched the white substance. It was cold and wet, and melted on his fingers. It had to be snow, but why here and why now he wondered. Banora hadn't experienced a real winter for years. The wind blowing through his red leather coat made him shiver. He began walking through the forest making crunching sounds and noticing his breath swirling with the cold air. Everything was white, and the snow kept on beating against his body. Genesis could see a faint silhouette of a woman not too far away from him, she had the most beautiful blonde hair that he had ever seen. She was dressed in blue and looked as if she was riding along with the wintery winds. He could hear her small chuckle, it seemed as if she was dancing to a tune only she could hear. His head started to hurt a lot, he could feel it throbbing with every step he took. He kept on waking until his feet grew so tired that he collapsed in the snow.

She quit dancing once he hit the ground, the blizzard stilled and everything went light. So unbearable light. The young, blonde woman went over to the place he had collapsed and looked at him. He looked so peaceful, but she knew that he couldn't stay in the snow. Her blue eyes softened, she fell to her knees beside him and touched him. Her lips parted, "I'm sorry" she mumbled and stroked his cheek. The woman felt like she had to help him somehow, and brought him to a nearby house. She knocked twice, and stepped away. The blonde woman was hiding behind a tree, watching as the man's friend went out to help him inside. She tried to glance through the window, but she couldn't see the man anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

His head was spinning, he tried to sit up but was pushed down to the bed again by two large hands. Angeal looked at him sternly. "No. You should rest. I got no idea why you all of a sudden felt like going dancing in the snow, but it was not the smartest idea you've had so far. Your body temperature is below average." Angeal reported. Genesis moaned, his head was still spinning. "What now?" his older friend muttered. Genesis clenched his eyes shut, grinded his teeth and tried to breathe. "My head.. is hurting really bad." Genesis managed to spit out. And then he recalled that a blonde woman dancing in the blizzard, was it all a dream? "I think I might have found the gift of the Godess"he slurred, almost about to fall asleep. The auburn haired man was jolted awake by Angeal's laughter. "You have found her now? In the blizzard?" Angeal raised an eyebrow at him, which made the younger man pout. "You were not there at the right moment" he responded. The fire made small, but cozy crackling sounds in the fireplace, while warming up the entire room at the same moment. Genesis closed his azure eyes, he was sure that he had seen a golden haired woman. Or, maybe her hair was more platinum than golden but still she was beautiful.

-  
Elsa was still glancing through the window, tip toing on the outside. Making sure that the young man she had found in the snow would be alright. She was really worried about him. She placed her left hand on the window pane, but quickly removed it when she saw that a thin layer of frost had started to spread across the inside of the window. Panick struck her, what if the older man caught her? What would they do to her? She tried to remain calm and collected. Elsa was a bit dissapointed too, she thought she had been able to learn to control her powers by now, but no such luck. She managed to hide just in time when Angeal opened the front door. "I will just run an errand and come back in an hour!" Angeal shouted, he got no response but he hadn't expected to get one either. Genesis was sound asleep, nothing could wake him up at the moment. The dark haired man knew how Genesis handled the cold, he usually got one cold after another, and it seemed like his younger friend would consume nothing more than cough relief for months. The door had not been shut properly, and Elsa was wondering if she should enter the building or not.

Genesis had been asleep for 3 hours, and was about to wake up when he noticed that his friend wasn't beside him anymore, he found a small post it note on the desk beside him that said that he would have been back in an hour, but Angeal had still not returned home and was no where to be found. "Angeal.." the auburn haired man muttered. "Must find Angeal"Genesis panicked. What if something horrible had happened to him, what if he had gotten himself in trouble? He was about to get out of bed when he noticed the blonde woman sitting across the room. "Holy Godess" he muttered. "It's you."


End file.
